


Proper Stance

by Rubynye



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/F, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's teaching Sarah how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Stance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash_today](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/)'s [Green Beer and Kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/381428.html) pornathon, specifically the prompt "RED, Victoria/Sarah Ross, gun lesson".

"Excellent grip, dear, but have you forgotten what I showed you? Your stance is all wrong." Sarah glances over her shoulder -- okay, she starts to, but Victoria's glided up behind her, pressing every inch of her really pretty impressively toned front against Sarah's spent-her-workdays-in-a-desk-chair back. "First of all, face your target," she declares, gently but firmly gripping Sarah's chin and turning her to face forwards again. "Arms perpendicular, shoulders loose to swivel." She lays her hands on Sarah's as she speaks, stroking her hands up Sarah's arms from wrist to shoulderblades.

Sarah bites her lip and tries not to shiver under Victoria's hands, but between her shoulderblades -- it kind of tickles. To say nothing of Victoria's  _thighs_ , as hard as warm granite, Jesus, pressed up behind Sarah's, her hips gently squashing Sarah's untoned ass, her feet nudging between Sarah's. "Widen your base, dear," Victoria purrs in her ear, and that voice isn't supposed to tingle all the way down, is it? This is a lesson in how to shoot, Sarah reminds herself as she nods, shifting her feet miles apart, or so it feels. 

"I feel like a bus can fit between my knees," she points out, pretty reasonably, she thinks, and Victoria laughs in her ear like crystal chiming, like birds singing. She's so _elegant_ , even with a rocket launcher in her well-manicured hands, and Sarah swallows hard and tells her heart to stop fluttering.

As if it listens.

"Breathe in and hold," Victoria tells Sarah, laying one of those beautiful hands on Sarah's belly, and "keep your eyes level," as she tucks the other beneath her chin, the light pressure on Sarah's vulnerable throat making her pulse rev into overdrive. She's getting  _wet_ , she can feel it, and this isn't that kind of date, she tells herself.

Until Victoria's voice slides lower, deep and plush as one of those five-star hotel carpets, and her fingertips brush Sarah's waistband. "Now show me what you can do, dear."

Sarah blinks -- her eyes are going  _unfocused_ , how is this so  _hot_  -- and fires. 

The target -- isn't shot through the heart, but he would've lost his left nipple.

Sarah's thinking about hers, and her right, tingling in her bra as Victoria hums rich approval in her ear. "Good girl," she purrs, and it's not a diminutive, it's praise. "Can you do a little better with a little more incentive?" Her hand slides  _into_  Sarah's waistband, and Sarah swallows an 'ulp'; Victoria smiles against the skin under her ear, toying briefly with the lace edging on Sarah's panties before her fingers slide further, over the curve of Sarah's tummy and down. "And keep your chin up," she adds, slipping her other hand up Sarah's throat, over her chin, two fingers stroking her open, two between her lips.

Sarah squeaks and closes her mouth around Victoria's strong fingers, firms up her dampening grip on the gun, and fires.


End file.
